Who would of thought
by CrayonsForLife
Summary: Sarah Kawasaki is an ordinary high school girl. What happens when she drinks from a well and finds herself in the middle of Magnolia? This is my first fanfic so be easy on my please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or claim to own Fairy Tail. I only own the characters I have created.**

* * *

Sarah's_ Pov_

"Sarah wake up already, school is already out ," said the teacher. That woke me up from my blissful slumber which saddened me. Anyways, hi my name is Sarah Kawasaki. I am 15 years old and only 5'5. I have pastel blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I am a cheerleader and can do all sorts of flips and stuff, I am really sweet to almost everyone, and I really like ice cream. Now that that introduction is over I might as well go and get som ice cream! I ran out of school to m favorite ice cream shop and finished the ice cream on my way home.

**Time skip to some time later~**

I was already half way home when I noticed a well. Being pretty thirsty from walking about three miles from the school I dropped the bucket down to retrieve some water.. When I brought the bucket back up the water looked so clear. I drank most of the bucket not even realizing that there was a plaque on the well.

_It read, "Anyone who drinks from this well will have their deepest desires and dreams come true."_

I made it home and went up to my room. When I changed out of my school uniform and put on a pair of light colored denim ripped jeans and a loose, flowing tank top with a daisy on it. I grabbed my light blue Jansport bag and left my house. Since it was a Friday night I decided that I would go to my star gazing spot in the trees. Once I climbed up into my spot in the tree I immediately lied down and closed my eyes. That was the last calm moment I had before it all changed.

**The next morning~**

I woke up to find myself in the tree, except something was different. I was in a town not in the country side. What happened last night? I walk up to a lady who was sweeping the front patio. "Excuse me miss, do you know what town I am in?" I asked politely. "Well dear your in Magnolia!" She replied sweetly.'

What happened to me? I was in Shiroma last night and now I'm in Magnolia? How is this even possible? I was starting to freak out and I didn't know what to do so I decided i would run into the forest. I ran an ran until I felt like I was a good enough distance away from the town. I leaned against the tree and sat down.

"If I'm in Magnolia then that means Fairy Tail is here." I thought to myself out loud. "And that means I should have some kind of magical power inside me right?" I got up and started walked until I thought it was peaceful enough. I sat down and crossed my legs. I have to concentrate or this isn't going to work.. Focus only on the magic energy inside of you.

Before I even realized it I was floating in the air with this blue and gold energy flowing around me. I had my phone out as a timer to see how long I could hold myself up. After three hours i was starting to get light headed so I decided to stop. I went to my bag and remembered I had packed some snacks in my bag before I had left my house last night. I found a food bar and some chips. I happily ate them like I did't have care in the world. When I finished eating I got up and grabbed all of my stuff and headed back to Magnolia.

When I got into Magnolia I unconsciously started to head for Fairy Tail and before I even noticed where I was going there I was right in front of the Fairy Tail guild. Right before I was going to open up the two huge doors to the guild, the doors flew open and a chair was about too hit me when I realized what was about to happen and i immediately did a back handspring. When I landed half of the guild was staring at me. I blushed and walked into the guild hall. I went up to the bar and saw Mira.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?" Mira asked sweetly. "I was wondering if I could see the Master of the guild." I replied shyly. "Well of course why don't you just follow m up the stairs." Mira gestured to stairs to the right of me. I suddenly got the chills and realized everyone was still staring at me and it started to get a little scary. I turned around and ran behind Mira. By the we got to the top of the stairs we stood in front of the Master's office. "Before you go in there can I ask your name?" Mira looked at me with a kind smile. "My name is Sarah, Sarah Kawasaki," I replied in the politest way possible.

We entered the Master's office and this was the moment I had been awaiting for a long time for. Finally I could find out if I could join Fairy Tail.


End file.
